My hero Seto Kaiba!
by girlytyphoon1
Summary: When Serenity has a near death experience. It is Kaiba who comes to her rescue! Serenity then see's Kaiba as her hero. But the feeling isn't mutual as Seto desperately tries to protect his reputation.
1. A Damsel in Distress

Authors Notes: Hello there! This is my first fanfic. Hope you find it likable, be sure to leave a review at the end of the chapter.

On a side note: Serenity is 14 years old. While Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristian, and Duke are all 17. They all attend the same High School. That should clear up any possible confusion.

Diclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Summary:_ When Serenity has a near death experience. It is Kaiba who comes to her rescue! Serenity then see's Kaiba as her hero. But the feeling isn't mutual as Seto desperately tries to protect his reputation. _

Chapter one: _A Damsel in Distress._

"Serenity.." The blonde boy spoke.

Today was an important day for the Wheelers. Because on this day it marked Serenity's three month anniversary living in Domino City. Serenity had to practically beg her Mother to let her stay with Joey her Freshmen year. But she eventually eased into the idea.

Joey was growing slightly impatient with waiting. They were suppose to meet their friends at the game shop in one hour. And Serenity would not answer him.

_"Probably doing girly things...whatever that is." _Joey was starting to confuse himself, he hadn't really attempted to understand the female mind before. "_I should probably check on her." _He then proceeded to his younger sisters room. When he reached the door, without even knocking he let himself in.

His excitment got the best of him. Without a second thought, he was jumping up and down on the foot of the girl's bed. "Haha. Come on, let's go already!" Joey said with clear enthusiasm. However, at what he saw. His eagerness soon disappeared, and his smiling face soon held a worried expression.

"S-Serenity," Obviously concerned. "You doing alright sis?"

Serenity layed peacefully on top of her mattress. She rested under the sheets of her bed. Her auburn hair fell across her face. Her skin was pailer than usual, and her breathing was deeper. But this did not take away from her beauty. The young girl stirred, then carefully opened her eyes.

"Big.. brother?" She said weakly.

Joey placed his hand over his sister's forehead. "This doesn't look good."

"Joey, what about our plans for today?" She asked hurriedly.

"Sorry Serenity, but there's just no way I'm letting you go like that."

Serenity's gaze fell to her bedroom floor. They were suppose to meet up with the gang today. Since Serenity was now an honorary member of their group, they had planned to visit each of their favorite places. They had been nice to her since day one. It made her feel guilty thinking that she might disappoint them.

So She wouldn't..

She quickly gained her balance, and stood on both of her feet. She was a little unstable, but stood up tall. Nobody was going to be disappointed today.

With her bangs shadowing her eyes she then proceeded to say her piece. "I'm fine Joey, really I am." She then looked up at her brother and gave him the sweetest, most irresistible face he'd had ever seen. He couldn't resist that face!

At the Kame game shop Yugi and company were waiting for their two missing friends.

"They're late." Duke said cooly.

"That's Joey for you, he really needs to learn how to control his stomach." Tristian replied.

Tea almost burst out laughing from hearing that. "Look who's talking. I swear, the both of you eat like there is no tomorrow sometimes."

"Very funny. At least I have a way with the ladies, speaking of, Serenity will be here any minute now." He said confidently.

With a remark like that, it was the beginning of yet another argument between the two guys competing over Serenity's affections. The fights usually consisted of who was more manly, and which one of them actually _deserved_ to be with Serenity.

"Heh. Getting a little cocky there I see. Well forget it, no girl can resist Duke Devlin."

"Sure.. Except all those fangirls who've been rampaging Seto Kaiba. Face it Duke, you aren't the big man on campus."

"Well, neither are you! At least I have my own company, what do you have?"

The fighting lasted for a few more minutes until Yugi decided enough was enough.

"Guys, please. We shouldn't be fighting over these types of things. Besides, Joey and Serenity still haven't even arrived. We should go look for them."

Tea shook her head in agreement. "Yugi's right."

The two guys bowed their heads defeated. "Right." They both mumbled at the same time.

Joey had finally agreed to let Serenity out of the house. But not after Joey had asked Serenity for the millionth time if she was feeling ok. It did drain the little energy she had in trying to be as convincing as possible. But it was all worth it. All she cared about was making her friends happy.

"Serenity.. we should be there soon. Just try to stay at a good pace." Joey told her protectively.

"Alright Joey. And I'm fine, just incase you were going to ask."

They both shared a friendly smile toward each other. Joey really could be reckless at times. Which was their reason for walking. Joey had gotten his license taken away for driving into the neighbors mailbox. Still, it was evident that he really cared about his sister. She was everything to him, she was all that he had.

Of course.. Joey, being as reckless as he is. Can sometimes follow his stomach, instead of his heart..

There, just a few streets ahead he could see the biggest, juiciest, fattiest burger he had seen in a VERY long time. He fled toward it losing all of his senses.

Serenity stood there helpless. She couldn't keep up with him, especially feeling as bad as she did. She then decided to go to the game shop by herself.

_"It's close by. I remember the way, I should be there soon." _She then proceeded on track. She kept walking even though she felt immense pain.

It really was the perfect day to be out. She was happy knowing that she would make her friends happy. And that's what kept her going.

However, the pain proved to be too much after a block down. Serenity's eyes started to blur, and her body tempurature had risen. She didn't even know what direction she was going at this point.

She turned at random places. But Serenity was still determined to reach her destination.

Her legs began to give out, and her knees fell to the hard concrete underneath her. Her mind drew a blank.. and she tried to move. But all her efforts were useless. Until all motion had stopped completely. The sound of motor vehicles were fast approaching, but she could only lay there awaiting her fate.

Joey was busy munching on his delectable burger.

"Serenity. You have got to try this!" The blonde said with his mouth full.

There was no answer.

"Serenity?"

Joey then dropped everything he was doing. He had just _ditched _his baby sister! Still being as reckless as ever, he then ran as fast as he could back in the direction he had came from. He was running so fast that he hadn't even noticed the man walking ahead of him.

_"Bam!" _The two collided, and both were on the ground.

"Hey, what's the big deal! Didn't anybody ever tell you to move when someone is in a hurry!?"

"Joey?" Tristian said, obviously surprised.

"Tristian?" Joey said, even more surprised. "Well whaddaya know, the gangs all here."

"Joey, where's Serenity?" Tea asked curiously.

Joey, feeling uneasy began to explain. "Guys, I'm in big trouble. You see, Serenity wasn't feeling so well this morning. She might be in danger."

Both Duke and Tristian walked infront of the "supposed big brother".

"Really?" Duke said sternly. And you let MY Serenity out in this contaminated city. Better yet, you _left_ her in this contaminated city?"

"..."

"Well?" The two lover boys said in a threatening tone.

"Um.." The dumbfounded look on his face said it all.

Tea then tugged both Duke and Tristian's ear away. "Stop this! If Serenity is really in danger. Then we should stop wasting time!"

Scared of Tea's sudden outburst the two boys did as they were told.

"Let's go then." Yugi said, already ahead of the pack.

The group didn't get far. They were stopped by a massive crowd of people. Yugi and company pushed through to get a better look at what they were seeing.

What they would see.. would go against the laws of nature.

There was Serenity.. in Seto Kaiba's arms.

Authors Notes: I now have a new found respect for writers. It takes a lot to write a good story. Well, that was the first chapter. Now please leave a review, I would like to hear what you think!

_Sincerely,_

_girlytyphoon1_


	2. The Antihero

**Authors Notes**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Your acknowledgement really made my day. I will admit, I did think my last chapter was a little mediocre. I worked extra hard on this one. I hope that it meets your expectations! As always, be sure to leave a review at the end of the chapter.

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter two: _The Antihero._

The sight was quite unexpected, and hardly anyone could accept it as the truth. There, in the middle of the street; stood a man of great power, success, and an ego to go with it. There was no mistaking it, it was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of the most renown company in the entire world. Better yet, in his arms layed a delicate young girl. There was something highly odd about this picture..

The people talked amongst themselves. Trying to make sense of the unlikely event. Whispers were all about as the crowd pondered the display ahead. Soon, there was full out gossip. Comments such as,"They must be dating." Could be heard all around the Plaza. The group seemed delighted with the thought that the cold business man had finally managed to have found himself a girlfriend.

However, not everyone was as pleased with the idea of the two being intimate. One person in particular, was an extremely pissed off older brother.

Joey's blood was at a boil, his eyes harbored intense rage, and his knuckles were white as snow. Until all at once, the blonde just exploded. "That's it! THIS FREAK SHOW IS OVER!" Joey angrily shouted toward the ranting crowd. They looked at him as if he had gone insane. Suddenly bored with the entire situation, the people walked along like nothing had happened. Everyone began to disappear until only Yugi's group had remained.

Joey fearlessly marched up to Kaiba until they were face to face. Kaiba always taunted Joey, and drove him to his breaking point. But this time it was different.. this was no game, this was his sister. Kaiba could mock him all he wanted, but when it came to his sister it was personal.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Joey exclaimed. He was not messing around, he _demanded_ Serenity be released.

Kaiba seemed unaffected, he looked on into the distance. Why was he here exactly? It didn't dawn on him what was going on, until he realized he was holding something. His eyes examined the unconscious form. That's right, it was because of _her_.

_**Flashback.**_

Today was like any other day in the life of Seto Kaiba. He had skipped breakfast, finished his written document, ignored his phone calls, dropped Mokuba off at school, and now he was stuck in the back of his limo in the middle of traffic.. Indeed. This was definitely just another day. Except the delay was starting to irritate him. Being head of a multimillion dollar company was no easy task. Time was very valuable, the loss of a few minutes could be the loss of thousands of dollars. Which was unforgivable in the eyes of the young CEO. He always wanted to come out on top.

Being apathetic toward the conditions, Kaiba spoke up to his driver."Listen, if you are unsuitable for this position. I can always have you scrub floors you know." He said sarcastically.

From hearing that, the driver's heart skipped a beat."M-My deepest apologies sir, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do in all this traffic." The driver knew that his answer would not be accepted. If they weren't moving soon, it would cost him his job. Which would make him the fourth Chauffeur to be fired in the last two months.

This was not what Kaiba wanted to hear. It looked like he would have to clarify for this fool."If we aren't at the office within ten minutes. You'll be asked to leave." Kaiba remarked coldly. Toying was useful in the arena while dueling, but when it came to his corporation it was strictly business. Even his driver was not excluded.

"Y-Yes sir." Feeling hesitant, the driver started perspiring. But that was not uncommon, anyone would agree working for Kaiba was something that brought anguish. Many formal employees would even say it was something close to torture.

"I won't repeat myself again." Kaiba warned him. Almost out of boredom Kaiba was staring out a nearby window. He settled himself and took in the view. The limousine started moving at a faster speed, but not by much. He watched casually until something caught his eye. A distorted figure was in the street. He couldn't really make out what it was at first, but something about it seemed life like. As the vehicle continued forward the light shone revealing the unknown figure.

It was a girl.. but not just any girl. He recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember where. Her head rested on her knees as she sat in a closed position. Had she lost it? People would always speed on these streets. The girl would certaintly go unnoticed. Almost using instinct, Kaiba was out of the vehicle. It was unusual for Kaiba to not do an analytical assessment on a problem. But this seemed different..

_(With Serenity)_

_"I'm blacking out.. maybe Joey was right." _Serenity was starting to see that maybe it had been a mistake to come out today. She was a gentle spirit, with a captivating smile. There was just something about her that attracted people to her. A lot of it could be explained from her kind and helpful nature. She always did what she could to appeal others, even at her own expense.

However, this time, she was regretting it. She could feel her knees burning, and her body weakening by the minute. Her strength was lessening to the point that she could not pick herself back up. As much of an attractive person she was, there were times when she did not believe in herself. This was one of those times.

_"I'm sorry Joey.."_ Were her final thoughts before she almost lost total consciousness. But before she could give up she felt herself.. flying? Yes. She was flying in a strong embrace. Question was, who was saving her? She lifted her gaze to see who it was, but the sunlight made it hard to see. But she wasn't frightened by him, infact, she felt _secure _being in his arms. She didn't understand these feelings that were coming over her, but whoever he was, Serenity now felt she had an obligation toward him. _"Thank you.. my hero." _Serenity thought before blacking out.

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Well, rich boy? What do you have to say for yourself!" The blonde said bringing the CEO back to reality.

"Hmph.. how about you use that head of yours for once." Kaiba replied cooly. He didn't have time for this, it happened so quick he had trouble believing it himself. Luckily, no one was paying attention to him when he had rescued the girl.

"Why I odda.. give me back my-"

"Here." Kaiba interrupted. Swiftly handing her over to her older brother.

"Serenity.." Joey's expression softened. He knew she was sick, but he didn't think she was in such bad shape. He felt horrible, what kind of brother was he?

"She'll be fine, Wheeler." Kaiba responded. He realized he'd been playing the good guy for far too long. He had a business to attend to, and he had a reputation to uphold. With a final "Hmph." He turned to walked away.

Before he could disappear into the distance. Serenity opened her eyes to see his retreating figure. Though she was sick, her eyes held a sparkle to them. It was her hero, Seto Kaiba was her hero. He may have lacked the qualities that a hero possessed. But in spite of that, he had still saved her. It was true that he had appeared cold and emotionless at times, but Serenity knew there was a heart somewhere inside him. The heart of the man she was so honored to call a _hero_.

**Authors Notes:** I will try to update at least once every one to two weeks. I may not be the best writer, but I sure love doing it! Now, please review! If you don't review, you don't have a voice. And your opinion matters, so review!

_Sincerely,._

_girlytyphoon1_


	3. Villians and Vivians

**Authors Notes: I am very sorry for being such a procrastinator. I can't apologize enough. I hope you all haven't abandoned this story because you thought I abandoned you. Again, so sorry for the late update! Here's chapter three, I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

Chapter three:_ Villians and Vivians_.

Serenity awoke feeling much better than she had since the incident. Uncovering her slender form, she removed herself from bed. She walked down the hall to the bathroom. There, she undressed and went under the shower head. As the warm water trinkled down her face, she couldn't help but think of someone.

Seto Kaiba.

She blushed at the thought. Why had she been thinking about him lately? Kaiba was the type of person to be too preoccupied with his own life to pay any need to her. She still winced at the memory of him ignoring her on the aircraft during the Battle City Finals. He seemed so cold hearted and ruthless toward everyone.

Then why had he saved her? Serenity continued to ponder confused by all the sudden questions. Until her train of thought was interrupted by someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Serenity! Are you almost done in there sis?" Joey asked urgently.

_"Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go." _He mentally thought. That was the last time he would drink four glasses of milk at once.

"Oh, yes big brother!" She replied embarrassed.

She didn't realize she was there for very long. She quickly finished, and exited the room. Joey almost fell over when he thought she would never come out.

(At School)

The warning bell rang as students scattered across the hall. It was Monday morning at Domino High.

"Yugi!" Tea called out.

Yugi peered over to notice his friend smiling at him.  
"Hey Tea!" The short boy replied cheerfully.

Yugi had a secret. He had been crushing on Tea ever since they were kids. But he knew that she perferred his dark side over him. After Atemu departed to the after life 5 months ago, Tea was able to see more of the real Yugi. He hoped that she was finally starting to like him the way he liked her.

"You look nice today." He added awakwardly.

She giggled at the comment. "Thanks Yugi. You're a good friend."

Yugi began to laugh nervously and a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. He was still stuck in the friend zone.

(With Kaiba)

Coming out of his limo. Kaiba entered Domino High. He knew he would be dealing with a group of fangirls this morning. Hopefully, he could keep the annoyances at bay until he could leave. Also a certain girl he hoped to avoid.

(With Serenity)

Serenity was feeling anxious. She had decided to thank Kaiba personally. What was she to do? In order to do that she would have to approach him.

She gulped, and clung to her notebook.

He probably wouldn't even acknowledge her thank you. She was dreading the thought. He ignored her once before, and it was almost guaranteed he would do it again.

Then unexpectedly Seto Kaiba himself walked through the door. He had an unpleasent look on his face, and quickly strode past Serenity without notice. It was almost like he carried the wind with him as her auburn hair flew off her shoulders. She felt so timid anytime she was near him, but that day when he had carried her had been different. She felt so safe and relieved when he had rescued her. There were so many emotions she was having toward the CEO. Who knows, maybe she was experiencing her first crush in Domino City.

"It's now or never." She said aloud. Going to the direction he was.

That is until someone made an even bigger entrance than Kaiba.

"I HAVE ARRIVED!" The hyperactive girl screamed.

It was Vivian Wong. She was one of the stuck up popular girls at Domino High. According to her she was "delicate yet striking" with her girlish figure and long black hair. She had actually requested from the Principle if a club could be formed dedicated to Seto Kaiba. He reluctantely agreed, and that's how the rabid fangirls came about. The only rules were hands off! Since Vivian claimed Kaiba for herself.

"Isn't he just gorgeous, Mai?" Vivian said to her friend while admiring her crush.

"Actually I think Joey Wheeler is sorta cute." Mai responded while gazing at the blonde.

"Hn. If you say so."

"Are you going to make your move girl?" Mai said excitedly.

"Of course! Just watch the master." Vivian then strutted off in the direction of the CEO himself.

Serenity watched as Vivian made her "move". Vivian had done this dozens of times before. It was because of her Kaiba was always late. Which irritated Kaiba nonetheless.

She sighed. She should say thank you before she was late also.

"Now Kaiba Poo, I know you want me." Vivian said flaunting her body.

Kaiba gave her a disgusted look and continued walking.

"Oh, c'mon! Stop playing hard to get." She said blocking his way.

"Why don't you go bother someone who gives a damn. You're wasting my time." He remarked coldly.

Kaiba then diverted his attention to an approaching auburn hair colored girl.

"What do you want?" He said plainly.

"Um." Now Serenity was really having cold feet.

"WHAT!? Who is this skank? Kaiba don't tell me you're cheating on me!" She yelled angrily. Vivian pushed Serenity and she fell on the floor.

Serenity got up and started to run, she had to get as far away from there as she could. She just screwed up! Now Kaiba probably thought she was annoying too.

Kaiba was P.O.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Vivian was startled by her "boyfriend's" response. She sadly walked away thinking about why she wasn't good enough.

Then it hit her.

"It's because of that no good bitch!" Vivian was furious. That girl would pay for getting in the way of her relationship.

(With Serenity)

Serenity had run out to the courtyard. Why was she always so insecure? She had just humiliated herself infront of Kaiba. She had wanted to thank him, and she couldn't even do that right.

Feeling her neck she felt something was missing.

"Oh no! The locket Joey gave me. I must have dropped it!"

(With Kaiba)

Kaiba looked down at the gold piece of jewery and picked it up. She was in so much of a rush to leave that it fell off. He would have to return it to her.

**Authors Notes: I am making a vow to make the time for this story. No matter how busy I might be. Hopefully you can believe me. Maybe if I update a little sooner coughSOONERthanSIXfrigginMONTHScough cough you will all see I've made the time. Now please tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
